


"Ho-Ho-Ho"

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [8]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl





	

They’d reached Nick’s house and stood outside his door. “Is it okay to knock or do you have any other suggestions?”

Diana, nodded, sending her curls bouncing. “Knock.” Sean lifted his hand. “Wait.” The little girl jumped up and grabbed his thin red sleeve. “You have to say it first, Daddy.”

“What?”

She rolled those big eyes,and whispered,  _ “Ho-ho-ho.” _

“Right.” Sean hefted his toy sack and put his heart into it. Nick deserved the very best.  _ “Ho-ho-ho!” _

Nothing. Sean and Diana exchanged glances. The little girl knocked and whispered, “Do it again.”

_ “Ho-ho-ho.” _

This time, they heard footsteps. The door swung open. Nick stood there in baggy sweats and  _ his winter is coming _ T-shirt.

“ _ Ho-ho-ho.  _ I won’t hold that shirt against you.” Sean and Diana pushed past him. “What? No tree? No stocking over the fireplace?” He’d figured as much. Sean slung his bag to the floor. “Santa heard you were boycotting Christmas. That’s unacceptable.”

“Every house needs a tree.” Diana dug in the bag for a miniature Christmas tree, complete with miniature ornaments. The little girl handed it to Nick.

“Thank you.” Nick’s eyes were misty.

“ _ Ho-ho-ho _ . You’ve got no stocking hung.” Sean reached into the bag for an embroidered stocking he and Diana had filled with chocolate and nuts.

“Thank you.” Nick brushed a hand over the embroidery, and then put the stocking on the coffee table near a cold bowl of ramen noodles.

“ _ Ho-ho-ho _ . Come sit in Santa’s lap and tell me what you want for Christmas.” Sean sat in a chair by the empty fireplace. He patted his thigh, keeping his other hand hidden.

“Go on,” Diana urged. “It’s Santa.”

Nick sat on Sean’s lap. He pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Nick. Diana sat on the floor at their feet. “This is the best part.”

“ _ Ho-ho-ho _ . Tell me, Nick, what you want for Christmas this year. You’ve been extra nice.” No matter how much Sean had wanted to be a little naughty with him.

“This is pretty good.” Nick stroked his fake whiskers. “No one’s ever done this for me before.”

“It could be better.” Sean showed him a black velvet box. “You could be a permanent resident at the North Pole.”

Nick took the box with hands that trembled. He opened the lid and immediately closed it again. “It’s a ring. Are you sure?”

“I love you Nick Burkhardt.” Sean tugged his beard beneath his chin and dropped his Santa voice. “As long as I’ve got you and Diana, every day is perfect.” There were tears in Nick’s eyes as he kissed Sean. 


End file.
